


His Duty

by Neonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bloodlust, Bloodplay, M/M, No Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/pseuds/Neonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian struggles with his desire to consume Ciel's soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Here's a ficlet as thanks for all the attention given to That One Time, In The Locker Room. I wasn't expecting it to blow up like that in such a short amount of time. With the third season of Black Butler coming out November 18th, I had to binge-watch the first two seasons again, and came up with this concept. If you like my work, please leave a comment detailing why. That way, I can continue producing the content you want. Enjoy!
> 
> Update: well, the 18th of November has come and gone. Apparently I was wrong, I had thought Netflix wouldn't bluff about the release of a show...right? They did. So now, we have no idea when season 3 is actually supposed to come out, and I am horribly, terribly sorry if I raised anyone's hopes.

**His Duty**

Sebastian always wore gloves. It was a butler's duty to ensure his master received the most pure treatment whenever at all possible. It just wouldn't do to have his unclean hands anywhere near the master if it could be avoided. Yet, there was a deeper reason Sebastian always donned his gloves.

Ciel Phamtomhive. Sebastian could smell the boy's unusual soul the moment the youth summoned him. At the time, it had irked his sense of curiosity, and nothing more. Since then, however, Ciel had become the center of Sebastian's single-minded proclivity. The scent of Ciel surrounded him, and clung to him no matter how often he might bathe in order to attempt to rid himself of it. That clinging scent had him teetering on the edge of sanity each day, only pushed over by a single taste of the boy.

It had been during Ciel's evening bath. Sebastian's superior mind had become incredibly efficient at picking out the most important snatches of words that came from his young master. He had become so good at it in fact, that a small part of him - the part that was completely infatuated with Ciel – tended to wander. As he guided a sponge down Ciel's back with a gloved hand, he began to admire the porcelain skin. Perhaps admire was erroneous. Sebastian fantasized about what it would feel like to puncture that skin, not for want of harm to his master of course, but it was in the blood that he could sample just a small taste of that soul he craved so completely.

His desire took hold of him, and at the same time, his human facade began to slip. As he jerked his hand away from the young master, the nails on his hand that had become sharp as talons pricked through delicate skin.

“Sebastian!” Ciel scolded, turning his head upon registering the pain. “Are you my butler, or aren't you? Stop acting the incompetent fool!”

Sebastian placed his right hand over his heart, and bowed his head. “Yes, my lord. I apologize.”

The wound he had left on his master was nothing more than a pinprick, but upon his skin, it may as well have been a marring slash. His eyes didn't miss the single drop of crimson that rolled down his master's back. Before it tainted the clear water of Ciel's bath, Sebastian pulled off the glove of the hand that bore his seal, and caught the droplet with a finger. He followed the trail with his finger, back up to the source, and soothed the wound until the bleeding stopped.

“Excuse me,” Sebastian said. “I must get a fresh pair of gloves.”

Sebastian discarded the ripped latex into the nearby waste bin, keeping them hidden from his master's sight with his body. He retrieved a new pair, but before he pulled them on, he allowed himself the exquisite pleasure of lapping at the blood on his fingers.

“Are you done playing around?” Ciel asked.

Sebastian turned back to his master. “Yes, my lord.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally have a new [tumblr](https://neonnawrites.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop by and say hello!


End file.
